


Fire Light

by Reindrops



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex in the woods, Sexual Content, Smut, sex by fire light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy's charm and knowledge of the constellations prove to be too tempting for Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what if if Allie had been defeated with no other threats looming over them. Set a few weeks later in which Bellamy and Clarke are making their way back to Arkadia by themselves.
> 
> My first the 100 writing. I love Bellamy and Clarke. I couldn't resist writing them. My first smut fic as well. Any feedback would be great!

With Allie’s defeat, Clarke felt as though she should be happy. They had saved their people and those of many of the grounders. Her friends were safe. Her mother was safe. Glancing across the fire towards the man who was with her, she was also thankful he was alive most of all. She didn’t know how she could keep going without Bellamy. He was the only one who understood her and the reason she did anything. They were alike, the two of them.

If Clarke believed in fate, she’d think they were destined to meet. The fates had brought them together for a reason, and through experience, Clarke knew they were better together than apart. She hated being away from him. He made her a better person, challenged her, supported her. And while she had been a bit preoccupied with everything in last couple months, it didn’t go unnoticed by her.

Bellamy caught her staring at him, and he gave her a small smile. “What are you thinking about?” he asked her. She had wanted to ask him that very question. He had been lost in his own thoughts. Clarke knew he was probably thinking of Octavia. After she had killed Pike, she had left with Indra. Bellamy hadn’t wanted her to go, but Octavia didn’t feel like she belonged with their people anymore. She didn’t consider herself one of the hundred. And really, could he blame her?

“Just about everything that’s happened and how this is the most time we’ve had to ourselves in a long time,” Clarke replied. “Ontari’s reckless, but I think with Roan, we might be okay.” She hadn’t really wanted to leave, yet. She wanted to make sure Ontari kept her word. But Bellamy had convinced her that her place was with her people. And after so long away from them all, she had agreed.

Kane had stayed behind a little longer to finish negotiations with Ontari, but they’d be complete in the next couple days, and there really was nothing else she could do. Besides, she missed her mother, and it would be good to see her again, not to mention seeing Raven, Monty, and the others again. Abby had gone back to Arkadia with the rest of their people.

Bellamy didn’t say anything. Clarke knew he still didn’t really like the grounders, but he was becoming more accepting. Instead, he glanced up towards the star filled sky. The trees covered most of the sky, but there were pockets visible. “From here, you can see the constellation Orion,” Bellamy commented after a moment.

“Really? Where?” Clarke asked leaning over the fire to stare up towards the place Bellamy had been looking, but she couldn’t see any discernible shape in the cluster of stars visible.

“Come over here, the trees are probably blocking the view,” he told her, and Clarke got up and moved around the fire to sit at his side. He leaned into her and pointed up at the sky, tracing the constellation with his finger. “Do you see those two bright stars?” When she nodded, he continued, “They help form the rectangle. See, he’s holding a sword and shield. Do you se the short diagonal line of three stars? That’s his belt. Betelgeuse is the bright star at the top. It’s a red super giant, about twenty times as massive as the sun. And the bottom bright star is Rigel, a blue super giant. It’s ten thousand times brighter than the sun.”

“I didn’t realize you knew so much about the stars,” Clarke replied with a smile, still staring up at the constellation. She could just make out the image of the hunter.

“Ya, a lot of them are named after Greek Gods, so it interested me growing up,” he answered her. Looking for another constellation he could show her.

“If you look over there, you can see Andromeda, the princess of Queen Cassiopeia and King Cepheus. The Queen angered Poseidon with her vanity. To cool his anger, the queen chained Andromeda to a rock on a beach as a sacrifice to the Kraken, a sea monster. Perseus saved Andromeda in the end with the severed Medusa head, which turned the Kraken to stone. She married Perseus and their son Perses founded Persia and she is the great grandmother of Hercules.” Bellamy’s voice had a hint excitement to his voice, finding someone who didn’t scoff at him or cut him off. Clarke let him talk and she seemed entranced by his story telling; she was genuinely interested.

“You never cease to surprise me,” Clarke turned to look at Bellamy and found his face a short distance away from hers. When Bellamy turned to look at her, her breath hitched at their closeness. Their noses almost touched they were so close. What would it take to tilt her head up a fraction of an inch and extend her neck slightly, touching her lips to his.

Bellamy found his throat dry and he tried to swallow. Clarke was looking at him with those blue eyes that always seemed to look into his very soul. She always seemed to know what he was thinking, what he needed. Sometimes before Bellamy even had a chance to figure out himself what he needed. She trusted him. And he trusted her. Always.

They moved in tandem, bringing their lips together. It was soft, at first, and then Bellamy brought his hand up to cup Clarke's face. She gasped at the contact, and Bellamy took advantage, slipping his touch into her mouth. He was hesitant, waiting for her to return the kiss. It didn't take long for her to lean into him, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Time down on the ground had defined them in more ways than one, but in this moment, Clarke appreciated the muscle she could feel beneath his layers. 

Suddenly, they were unable to get enough of each other, and Clarke brought her leg up and over Bellamy's legs, straddling him. Pulling his bottom lip between her teeth, she sucked on his lip. When Bellamy let out a groan, Clarke couldn't help but smile, releasing his lip. Staring into his eyes, she silently asked if he was ready to continue. He answered by bringing his hands to her shoulders and pushing her jacket down her arms and off, dropping it off to the side. Her shirt soon followed. His deft hands worked at the clasp of her bra as his mouth trailed hot kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Bellamy only had a T-shirt on, and Clarke made quick work of it, pulling it over his head. Skin against skin, and did it ever feel good to finally be free, open, and themselves with each other. Clutching him to her, Clarke arched back, as Bellamy starting kissing her collar bone and working his way over one breast, kissing her nipple lightly, and then the other. With one arm around her back, Bellamy brought the other up to palm one breast while his mouth closed around the other, sucking at the nipple, his tongue flicking at it. 

Clarke moaned, loving the feel of him on her. She shifted, grinding her center into his lap, which elicited a groan from Bellamy, spurring Clarke on. Breaking contact, Clarke stood up and removed the rest of her clothes, telling Bellamy with her eyes to do the same. He quickly followed. He reached for her, but Clarke pulled back, a sly grin on her face as she grabbed his wrists and held them at his side as she kissed him first on the lips and then on his cheek. She made her way to his ear and pulled his earlobe into her mouth, sucking gently before kissing him at his pulse point on his neck. Finally she dropped to her knees, her hands coming up to slide from his chest down to his thighs, which trembled in anticipation.

Glancing up at him with glint in her eye, she ran her fingers ever so lightly along his cock, smiling when it twitched, before she pulled him into her mouth. She worked him with her tongue. He was too big to fit completely in her mouth, so she also pumped him with her hand. Bellamy couldn't believe this was happening. He could barely think about anything other than how amazing this felt at the moment. He wanted this to last, and at this rate, it wasn't going to. 

He pulled back and pushed her back gently so she was lying on the grass. Her legs spread before him as he knelt between them. Kissing her along her inner thigh, he bent down and kissed her folds before he moved his mouth to her clit and brought it between his lips, sucking. Using his tongue, he worked Clarke up into a frenzy. It had been so long since either of them had been able to relieve themselves in this way, that he could tell Clarke was already close after a few moments. He brought up a hand and inserted a digit into her, adding a second after a while. He worked her with tongue and fingers when she finally came, his name on her lips. 

Smiling, he moved so he was over her, and she reached up. Pulling his face to hers, she kissed him, and he wondered if she could taste herself on his lips. He pulled back searching her eyes for her permission to continue. He didn't want to do anything she didn't want. In answer, brought her legs up and around his waist, her heels digging into his ass, pushing him down to her. With a grin, he complied, reaching between them to position his cock at her entrance, he pushed his hips forward slowly, allowing her to get used to him. When he was completely buried within her, he rotated his hips, groaning into her neck at how amazing it felt to be in her embrace. Finally he pulled back and began thrusting into her at a steady rhythm. 

"You feel so good," he whispered into her ear as he moved above her. How long had he wanted to do this? How long had he imagined this very scene laying away late into the night. He couldn't believe it was finally, actually happening. Now that it was, he realized no fantasy could have prepared him for the real thing. He'd had sex plenty of times with other women. But none of them were her.

Clarke's nails were dragging down his back as she arched her chest into him. He hooked an arm under one of her knees to drive deeper into her. After a few more thrusts, Clarke's could feel the buildup in her soul. As Bellamy sped up his thrusts, Clarke cried out as her release washed over her again, from her toes to the top of her head. Bellamy felt so good in her. Like they were meant to complete each other. 

Feeling Clarke's walls tighten around him, Bellamy came with one final thrust. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he couldn't help his smile growing wider. Rolling off her so as not to crush her, he collapsed in the grass with a contented sigh. Grabbing his shirt and rolling it up, he stuffed it behind his head as a sort of pillow. Clarke rolled onto her side beside him and nestled into him, Bellamy bringing his arm around her and began rubbing circles into her back lazily. She shifted so her head was pillowed on his shoulder. 

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"How right this feels," he relied honestly. Because that's what they did. They were always honest with each other, no matter how hard the truth might be to say. 

He could feel her nodding, her hair tickling his neck. "I couldn't agree more." They fell asleep, smiles on both their faces.


End file.
